greenlanterncorpsfandomcom-20200223-history
The Butcher (Emotional Entity)
"If you seek him out, he will destroy you." --The Spectre speaking of the Butcher to Atrocitus. The Butcher is the living embodiment and source of all the anger generated by the sentient beings in the universe, and the first organism to tap into the Red Light of Rage. History Origin After the White Light was shattered into the seven colors of the rainbow and the seven feelings of the emotional spectrum, the Entity was hidden within the core of the planet Earth. This led to life being generated across the universe, beginning on Earth. Later, this led to the rise of sentient beings, seven of whom eventually were the first to tap into the power and corresponding light of emotions and were transformed into cosmic-level entites of staggering power. At an unspecified point in time, the Butcher came into existance out of the blood from the first murder victim. The Butcher was the fifth of the Emotional Entities to come into existance (after Ion, Parallax, the Predator, and Ophidian) and the first being to tap into the red power of rage. At some point in the distant past, the Spectre tried to hunt down and destroy the various emotional entities. It did this because it believed that the entities were far too dangerous to otherwise be left alone and had too much potential influcence on regular life-forms within the universe. During its hunt for the entities, the Spectre came across and fought against the Butcher, but failed to permanently incapacitate the creature of rage. Blackest Night During a battle between the Black Lantern Spectre and the Parallax-possessed Hal Jordan, Red Lantern Corps leader Atrocitus sensed the amount of raw anger within the Spectre and tried to claim the cosmic being for the Red Lanterns. Initially believing that the Spectre was the entity of rage, Actrocitus was informed by the Spectre itself that it was not the Rage Entity, and had in fact fought the Rage Entity before. The Spectre then dissipated its Red Lantern Power Ring and cautioned Actrocitus not to attempt to find the Rage Entity, as "he" would destroy Atrocitus. While Sinestro was later possessed by the Entity, he saw the creation/transformations of the seven emotional entities, including the Butcher. Brightest Day The Butcher is currently being hunted by an unknown entity. After Hal Jordan, Carol Ferris, and Sinestro tried to lift the recently-found White Lantern Central Power Battery together, the Battery released an explosion of white energy. This energy then formed into constructs of the twelve Earth heroes and villains who were resurrected by the White Lantern Power Rings. The contruct of Aquaman then spoke to Jordan, telling him to "find them". When Jordan asked who "them" referred to, the constuct repeated the command and revealed to the group the names of the emotional entities. Later, the Spectre encountered on Earth the corpses of several animals that the Butcher had killed. Provoked, the Spectre promised that the Butcher would soon feel its rage. At the same time, Atrocitus and Dex-Starr began to search for the Butcher, despite the Spectre's warning. They did this so that they could prevent the Butcher from being captured by the same unknown force that had imprisioned Parallax and Ion. According to a blood ritual that Atrocitus performed, the Butcher can currently be found in the northwestern USA. Powers and Abilities Powers *'Rage' - As the physical manifestation of the emotion of rage and the red light, the Butcher has near-infinite rage-based powers on a vastly greater scale than any regular Red Lantern. **'Red Energy Manipulation': As the embodiment of rage, the Butcher can generate and manipulate amounts of the Red Light. It therefore has powers similar to, but far greater than, a Red Lantern Power Ring. *'Immortality': As an entity based upon an emotion, the Butcher is immortal and therefore cannot be destroyed. *'Possession' - The Butcher is capable of taking possession of a being's body if they feel anger. Abilities *As it is the physical manifestation of rage and the red light, the powers that the Butcher possesses are actually natural abilities, as side-affects of being an emotional entity. Weaknesses *'Hope' - The Butcher can be severely weakened by the Blue Light of Hope. Personality and Appearance As it is the physical incarnation of rage, the Butcher is a very violent and bestial life-form. The Butcher appears in the form of a massive glowing crimson bull-like creature. Equipment *None; as the physical manifestation of rage and the Red Light itself, the Butcher has no need of a Red Lantern Power Ring, a Red Lantern Power Battery, or even the Red Lantern Central Power Battery to tap into the power of the Red Light. Quotes :"Rage grows from murder." --The Entity-possessed Sinestro speaking of the Butcher's creation/transformation. Notes *The Buther was first mentioned in Green Lantern Vol 4 #51. *The Butcher's origin and first appearance was revealed in Green Lantern Vol 4 #52. *The Butcher's name was first revealed in in Green Lantern Vol 4 #54. Appearance List *''Green Lantern Vol 4 #51'' - (First Mentioned) *''Green Lantern Vol 4 #52'' - (First Appearance; In a Flashback/Vision) *''Green Lantern Vol 4 #54'' - (First Named) *''Green Lantern Vol 4 55'' *''Green Lantern Vol 4 56'' *''Green Lantern Vol 4 #61'' See Also *Emotional Entities *Emotional Entities/Gallery External Links *The GL Wiki's Butcher Page *The DC Wiki's Butcher Page Category:Emotional Entities Category:Rage